degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Without Him
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clare Edwards page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CamilleA05 (Talk) 01:12, March 14, 2012 Would you ship It'd be like if you ship that too. ParcyDriancafan778 (talk) 03:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Kill Theory - Part 2 Just wanted to let you know that Part 2 has been posted! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Blazen96/Kill_Theory_-_Part_2 enjoy <3 Murphy' summer lovin', had me a blast ' 05:46, August 8, 2013 (UTC) hey Hey I was wondering how you made those Total drama/wiki pictures? They are really good! Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ You're Welcome You're welcome Katie. I'm glad that I can be help and I always be there for you and everyone else. :) Natalieoden1 (talk) 21:27, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Girl ~ Hey, Katie. We don't talk much, but you seem pretty cool, and I've noticed you on the Wiki quite a lot. I thought maybe we could try and be closer friends. :D ♥'' cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 17:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, for starters, I know that you're really into Tota Drama, which I happen to love. c: Who are your favourite characters, and what do you ship? :3 ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 21:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Wow, we like a lot of the same characters. c: Ahh, I can't stand Courtney though, sorry. :P I love the rest of the people you mentioned. My favourites are Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Duncan, Bridgette, Lindsay, Dawn, and Heather. Haha, I sadly don't ship much on that show other than Gwent. :x Unpopular opinion here, but I despise both Duncney AND Gwuncan. Yup.. I sort of ship Gidgette, but ehh, the whole constant making out got kind of annoying during TDA, haha. :P Ugh, is the new season good? It doesn't air in Canada until January, so I gotta wait. I'm looking forward to seeing it. :D ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 21:22, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I feel like I bad fan, because I wasn't even that faithful to TDROTI. :c I loved Dawn though. Do you ship Scourntey? :3 I may not be a Courntey fan, but I do like Courtney. What other shows do you watch, besides Degrassi and Total Drama? c: ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 21:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) OMG, yes, I love Disney films. They're like my childhood and my whole life. Ugh, it's hard to pick a favourite, but I'd have to go with Peter Pan, mainly because I idolized him as a kid. I LOVE all the movies though. What are some of your favourites? :3 ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 23:44, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Secret Santa Hey Katie! So I know who you got for the secret santa thing. If you wanna plan a time to come on chat so I can PM you or if you have ooVoo, Skype, Twitter, Kik, e-mail, etc. I can just message you on there. Whatever works for you :) PS: We should talk more tbh cause you seem really nice and I'd like to become better friends. <3 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 23:28, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol it's all good. And yeah I should be home pretty much all day so whenever I see you on I'll come on too :) Are you excited for Christmas?? I can't believe it's almost here. I feel like a little kid getting all excited haha but honestly it hasn't hit me yet that it's next week. ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 20:47, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You can always e-mail me and I'll let you know who you got. My e-mail is torimellark22@yahoo.com - if you have any other way of me contacting you let me know :) ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 19:27, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas <333 Merry Christmas from your secret Santa, Syler. You're ever so fortunate <3 ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 22:10, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Yazzy ''Sparks shall fly'' ♡ 14:35, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Katie :D Katie my girl<3 I'm so glad we've gotten to talk more lately. I've never met anyone who agrees with me about House of Anubis more than you tbh. You're so pretty, funny, kind and sweet. I'm really thankful for a friend like you. I enjoy talking to you on chat and on ooVoo :D I hope we can talk more soon...you're absolutely amazing my dear. I love you<33 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 03:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) hey babeee♥ ofmg. i seriously never thought u and i would be as close as we are. like ik we literally JUST started talking, i trust you with alot..and its crazy how easy it was to let you in bc sometimes its hard for me. but theres something about you that screams reliable and trustworthy. ilysm katie. i cant wait for our frienship to grow tbh. ♥ have a good day beautiful. ♥ love ya. ''Kaylin'' - ''You were my new dream''. ♡ 12:17, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day <3 ScottieTheHottie 22:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC) HAPPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE MY FELLOW LEYTON QUEEN Tori ♡ You caused my heart to bleed 18:08, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday, Qatie Hai, Safe&Sound. Creeping around, I realized that today is your birthday, and I didn't even know until I saw all the comments. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY PERF LITTLE QUEEN. Okay, so even though you is a huge bitch at times (NAH, JUST KIDDING), I love you so very, very, very, very, very, much. I really am kidding, you are not a bitch, okai? You are fabulous and wonderful and lovely. I am so happy that we have become closer this year and you should start signing on Oovoo again sometime, so we don't have to rely on talking strictly through ghey chat. I hope your birthday is everything you can ask for and I hope your day treats you very well, because you deserve the best, bebe. Don't eat too much cake. Don't get too drunk. Maybe? Don't spend all your shit in one place. Have a fab day though. I love you. Hugs and kisses. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 19:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) yo yo yo I sent you a Skype contact request a few days ago and you never accepted it. Bye. + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 05:36, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Your icon I just really adore your icon! :) Bran is my baby. <3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 21:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC) WHAAAT?!?!? So I just noticed the severe lack of messages on your talk page, and may I just say my dear that you deserve so much more love and attention and recognition than you recieve. And I intend to do that for you. :* So even if you don't respond, I'm going to leave you a talk page message everyday because I just love you so much and I really feel like I don't show that nearly enough. You're such a beautiful girl, and you're so funny and sweet and caring and just oh so perfect. ♥ And baby, if you ever need me to talk to, please don't hesitate to message me okay? I love my perfect gf so so soo much and you are just so underrated and it's just not fair. You're SO PERFECT FUCK. ♥ Anyway yeah, just wanted to let you know all that. I love you baby. <44444 kaylin ✦ [[User talk:Eriels| wouldn't you think my collection's complete? ]] 15:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I didn't really keep my promise did I? :( I love you Katie ugh. I'm glad you're back though! I was wondering where you had gone. ♥ Tbh I know I said I left wiki, but I don't wanna lose touch with you. kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Eriels| i'm falling for your eyes ]] 16:39, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Katie! Merry Christmas!!! :D I'm so thankful to have a friend like you in my life. I hope you have a great Christmas my dear :D Love you<33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 06:25, December 24, 2014 (UTC) MARRY CHRISTMAS! Marry Christmas Katie! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey What's the matter? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC) fiance hello fiance i am very happy to be engaged to u i lOVE U SO MUCH BEAUTIFUL ♥ CANT WAIT TO MARRY U Boobertbert (talk) 21:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) UR ICON ♥ ♡''kaylin''♡ [[User talk:WildestDreams| we '''never' go out of style. ]] 15:12, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Katie What's wrong? + [[User:Natalieoden1|natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 19:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday My Love. ♥ Katie babe. ♥ It's your birthday!!!! I love you so so much. I honestly never thought you and I would become as great of friends as we have over the last year, and I just want you to know how thankful I am to have you in my life. You are such a beautiful girl, and you have a heart of gold like nothing I've ever witnessed before. I really hope you know how much I love you, because I really do adore you for everything that you are. You're one of the best people I know, and I will always treasure you and our friendship. ♥ I hope you have a wonderful birthday, Katie, my lovely fiancé. I love you. ♥ ♡''kaylin''♡ [[User talk:WildestDreams| we '''never' go out of style. ]] 05:47, April 1, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY GAY BIRTHDAY, QATIE BABEH ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATIE. (✿◕‿◕) AYE, GIRL. It's been a while, but a little birdie reminded me that today was your birthday. :D Oh my God, Qatie, I seriously miss our chats. It feels like forever since we talked and were basic together, but I miss it. I'll never forget all of the times I've had with you, so don't ever feel like you're anything less to me, just because we don't talk anymore. I still love you and I always will. You were always one of the nicest and most respectful people I knew on this site and I think we were lucky to have you, which is why it's a shame that you're not around as much anymore. Nonetheless, I know that you've been having a great year and I know that your mental health was improving the last time I checked in on you. I'm so proud of you, because you, of all people, deserves to be happy. Someone as sincere and lovely as you only deserves the best life and I hope that your birthday is the best you could have asked for. ♥ Happy birthday, bae. ♥ I hope that you have a wonderful day and whenever you're in the mood to talk or catch up, message me on my talk, or please, hit me up on Skype or ooVoo. My accounts are still the same. I love you so much. Don't ever forget that. Have a blast today, bae. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 16:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC) QUEENS YOU WANT KALANI OR MADDIE? Tia XD (talk) 21:57, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi Katie <3 Thank you so much! I feel flattered and absolutely happy to hear that you think so highly of me. I think you're great too and sure, we can talk more in the future <3 ♥ Rob – Bitches always respect real shit. 23:21, June 18, 2015 (UTC) reply hey katie. i do have kik. its irisdarling94 if you ever wanna talk Irisdarling (talk) 03:10, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi Sure, if there's something you'd like to ask me in private, be my guest. :) Oovoo and/or Skype would be the easiest way. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 09:09, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! How's this weekend? ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 09:35, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey girl, I just wanted to check in with you and make sure you're okay. Whatever has caused you to feel this way, I'm really sorry you're going through this. I hope you're okay. If you ever need to get something off your chest, that is, assuming you're comfortable with that (if not, that's okay too), I'm here to listen if you ever need to talk. Oh, and if you still have that question you'd like to ask me, just let me know and we'll arrange a time to meet in the chat. :) Feel better, dear. And hang in there! <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 19:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Hey, I know that we don't really talk but I saw your comments and I want you to know that I'm really sorry you're feeling that way. I don't know if you already talked to someone, but if not I hope you do and I hope you feel better. I'm sorry if this was weird. AshlieBlake (talk) 10:39, December 1, 2015 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!! <3 Merry Christmas, Katie!!! You are such a strong person and I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished lately. I'm so happy to see you doing well :) You're one of my favorite people to talk to and I love fangirlling with you ^_^ Can't wait to discuss The Fosters man, our Jonnor babies!! I really hope your Christmas is amazing and that you get everything you want cause you deserve it. Love you so much <33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 15:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) HEY!!!! Hey. Its me. Listen. I don't know who you were talking about, with all that cursing and stuff, but um...This is like a communnity. Please do not use that type of language, ma'am. This is your only warning. Do that again, and i will report you to the cops and worse. Do you hear me? Why you gotta be like that? you aint better than nobody. I dont know who it was, but you will stop. PERIOD. Now, if it was for me, sweetheart, you better close that dirty mouth of yours next time, because i swear to myself it WILL NOT get pretty when you mess with me. Thank you, and let this be a warning, cuz it is. Bye. ThisOnePerson (talk) 04:41, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey. Its me. Listen. I don't know who you were talking about, with all that cursing and stuff, but um...This is like a communnity. Please do not use that type of language, ma'am. This is your only warning. Do that again, and i will report you to the cops and worse. Do you hear me? Why you gotta be like that? you aint better than nobody. I dont know who it was, but you will stop. PERIOD. Now, if it was for me, sweetheart, you better close that dirty mouth of yours next time, because i swear to myself it WILL NOT get pretty when you mess with me. Thank you, and let this be a warning, cuz it is. Bye. ~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor Question Would you ship Cladam? -Evie p.s I'm not done with the scripts. Honey Link here : http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XxGaiaXx/Honey_(Rewritten) I'm amazing 02:00, January 23, 2016 (UTC)Evie Spiderwebs. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XxGaiaXx/Spiderwebs_-_Rewritten Here, Evie OMG YOUR ICON I'M CRYING!!!! HENRY IS BAE <3333 tori ♥ nobody can drag me down. 02:35, May 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Help me I sent you a request! Tell me if you got it. I have to sleep now, but I'll chat with you soon. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:40, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Danganronpa Yes hi hello you never sent me the video lmao or gave me any links to watch the show ya got me all interested and now nada whaT'S GOING ON IS THIS A CONSPIRACY I DON'T THINK I CAN TRUST YOU O.O ThatGuyNamedMurphy (talk) 05:39, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Ooh okay I found episode 1 of the show on Youtube. ThatGuyNamedMurphy (talk) 05:44, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Sure, girl! Go right ahead! I'd love to hear your ideas. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 14:30, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:hopE?? Hey Katie, Actually I haven't started Danganronpa (⌒_⌒;). I know you love it (or hate it) depend how we see things (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞. I don't want to read further in the summaries to avoid spoilers. Why is there 2 Danganronpa 3 Despair and Future? Do I need to watch The Animation to follow the 3rd anime? Where is the 2nd anime? I'm confused. I might start when the summer season is over. Do you have Hummingbird? My page is https://hummingbird.me/users/Toua_Tokuchi Karen Every flight begins with a fall 20:04, September 6, 2016 (UTC) fam hey Sarah (talk) 23:35, September 12, 2016 (UTC) testing 1 2 3 Sarah (talk) 23:38, September 12, 2016 (UTC) gay *i live in hodor *i was born on April 1 *my occupation is hodor *i am hodor ● tori ● // uhhhhhhhhhhh~ 06:50, January 22, 2018 (UTC) RE: Important Hey Katie! <33 Sure! You can send me a message on my Tumblr (nothing-left-to-analyze) and I'd be happy to give you my socials via DM. I can also give you my Snapchat or Twitter if you use those! [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 12:55, November 27, 2019 (UTC)